United Galactic Community
The United Galactic Community, also referred to as the UGC for short, is an organization dedicated to uniting the species, planets and systems of the galaxy. The UGC was created in response to the growing fear of the Sanghvi Mantle, instigated by the Kanad Collective and several partners. The establishment installed a practice against aggression and piracy through varying results. Because of its past influence and large peacekeeping at its time, the states used to regard it as the authority across space. The UGC would enforce the Mercenary Union policies until their strength couldn't muster any longer. History United Galactic Community was founded roughly around the 2030s in response to the fear of the Mantle. For centuries, the UGC acted as a safeguard against terrors and threats against the Milky Way. Membership is usually given to states who wish to cooperate as the UGC gave a membership offer to the Sol Government in 2232. The UGC had moments of noble intentions from the very beginning, proving itself to be a bright hope for the Milky Way. But as centuries went by, their motivations blurred the line between peace or power. Aeres The Wise & The Taloniki War(2190-2249) A lone Seltran by the name of Aeres Neverfall was prophesized to be the chosen of the Seltra. Blinded by naivete, Aeres acted as a representative of Sela. But worse matters came into the organization by the threat of the Taloniki Empire. The Taloniki were one of the UGC's first challenges in peacekeeping. The Leader of the Empire threatened to spark a war with the northern states by right of conquest. After a series of negotiations to no avail, the Taloniki Empire made their move. Meanwhile, Aeres was selected to bring other states such as the Immortal Halberds and several PMCs to help out. Aeres rallied allies to fight off the Taloniki and made attempts to bring losing Taloniki forces to join or face imprisonment. Aeres gained experience and learned to never shy away from punishment. The UGC won the war and swung the hammer to the Taloniki Leader. As promised, Aeres reasoned with the UGC Council to let the Taloniki remnants to install a new government. They later agreed with the Seltran acting as an ambassador. Through her acts of diplomacy, Aeres was now known as Aeres The Wise. Elected into the main council, she quickly gave protection to the northern colonies through patrols, swearing a defensive pact if anyone was daring enough to strike hard again. The Swan Song(2250-99) The UGC's brutal moments were during the start of 2250, called the Swan Song, a period name given towards the Council's controversial matters of dealing with several states at the time. Headed by a Malmarian named Argan Drakenstein, the Council back then were a group of friends called the Swans, destined to unite the Galaxy together. Their intentions were clear, to keep the peace. One particular challenge was the Kercan Civil War that sparked a new wave of warfare throughout the Southeastern Quadrant.The Kercan factions spread across, news broadcasted dozens of collateral damage reports towards several sectors. One such example was an asteroid that targeted a Seltran colony, cracking the planet. A conflict that seemed neverending, Argan and the Swans mobilized their fleets. Any person who cried abuse of power were met with a boot from the Council and jailed through disruption of intervention. The UGC Peacekeeping Forces rallied several militia forces, to curb the Civil War. Argan gave both sides an ultimatum: to stand down or the Kercan State will perish. The Kercans refused and any remaining power was quickly swept up by Argan's fleets, destabilizing the entire Kercan regions. The Southeastern Quadrant was overseen by several UGC patrols til a reconstruction effort was made. The UGC continued to prosper as new races joined in. But as more people were discovered, more problems arrived. The biggest test of the UGC at its time was the Massive Piracy of 2303, a wave of pirate groups spawning from the Northwestern Quadrant. The series of crime caused the UGC to act by sending out patrols, in an attempt to stop raiding. Despite its efforts, the organization failed to gain ground, underestimating the manpower. The quadrant would later be nicknamed the "Renegade Quadrant." Downfall of the UGC After the Oracle War, the UGC was reduced to a fraction of its power. In the turn of event the Sol Government renounced its membership, leaving on a farewell. Fleets were being overwhelmed by the sheer increase in criminal activity. Unable to sustain its power very long, they were forced to receive aid from other major states. By the 25th Century, the UGC dissolved for a long time, a grim reminder of what once was before. Politics The governing body of UGC is simply known as the Council, a group of representatives from states all over the Galaxy . Because of its goal to prevent future wars as best as possible the organization faced many challenges. Category:Factions